


The sweetest Candy

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Winter 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Baking is hard when your lover's body is just as addicting than the sweet taste of sugar.Day 1 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: First Times |Baking/Cooking| Scars





	The sweetest Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't much to do with baking any more, but oh well it's close enough x)

Standing in their kitchen, Kazuichi and his boyfriend Gundham were slowly working their way through a recipe for a cake that they were supposed to make for the Christmas party they had planned to do with their friends on the next day. Reading the recipe and putting the needed ingredients into their mixing bowl, while Gundham was mixing them together, Kazuichi gave a small sigh.

“They really decided to ask the wrong people to bake this thing.” he commented as he tried to understand what most of the words on the recipe even meant – what was folding supposed to be? “Teruteru would've been a better choice than us.” Neither he nor Gundham were very skilled in baking and didn't have much interest in it. In fact Kazuichi was already bored as hell and was loosing his concentration more and more. That his lover currently had his sleeves rolled up and thus showed off his muscular arms while mixing the batter also made it hard for Kazuichi to concentrate. Very hard.

“While I have to agree with you my dark prince,” Kazuichi was ripped out of his thoughts when Gundham suddenly talked, “I do believe that having the Lascivious Chef prepare all the meals would not be fair from us and our allies. Even if this skill is not one of our fortitudes, we will have to do our best.”

“Guess you're right.” Kazuichi nodded and turned his attention back towards the recipe in his hand. At least he tried to, but Gundham was still just too distracting right now. Just how was it possible that this guy was so attractive while doing almost anything? It was especially bad today for some reason.

“Are these all the needed ingredients that we have to use for the first stage of our endeavour?” Gundham then asked him as he finished mixing the batter.

“Ah, one moment.” Kazuichi quickly turned his eyes back towards the paper for a dozenth time since starting the baking, “As far as I can see yeah. So we only need to put it into the form now and bake it.”

Taking the cake form out they had borrowed from Teruteru, Gundham slowly poured the batter into it while Kazuichi quickly prepared the oven. Waiting for a few moments to let the oven preheat, they then carefully placed the cake into it and closed the door, while setting a timer and placing it onto the table.

 

Now that the cake itself was baking, Gundham walked up towards his lover and looked over his shoulder to see the recipe, “After this mixture has spend the needed time within the heat of the oven, what is then needed to be done?”

“Let me see.” Kazuichi tried to ignore the other's close presence and instead quickly read the rest of the recipe, “Basically only letting it cool down and then decorating it with the icing. So we need to do that now.” Some part within Kazuichi had hoped that Gundham would move away after having the information, however when his lover moved closer and placed his hands onto Kazuichi's shoulder and arm to read how the icing was done he was thankful towards all the gods he had ever heard of. It was like the other was being deliberately irresistible today. That, or Kazuichi was just particularly horny that day, which wouldn't be the first time in his life.

Finishing reading, Gundham then slowly let go of the other, “Then we should begin, my paramour.” It probably wasn't meant to be intimate in any way, however due to the close proximity the other's warm breath hit Kazuichi's skin and made him shiver ever so slightly from the sensation. At least until Gundham moved away and started gathering the needed ingredients.

Following his boyfriend, Kazuichi helped him and they then began to prepare the icing together, while the cake was baking in the oven.

 

Mixing everything together like it was written in the recipe, they they ended up with the creamy white liquid that looked almost entrancing and made Kazuichi's mouth water. There was nothing better than sweets. His eyes were transfixed on the bowl that currently was in Gundham's hand. He just wanted a small taste.

“I do hope that you are not planning on consuming this sweet mixture.” Gundham commented as he placed the spoon to the side now that the icing was finished.

“Of course not.” Kazuichi replied, however he then quickly snatched the bowl out of the other's hand and moved to the other side of their kitchen table, before dipping his finger into the icing and licking it off, “I just want a taste.” he then gave a sly grin.

“My paramour, I have known you for the longest time and thus know that you can not cease consuming sugary food.” Gundham walked up towards him with amusement in his voice, “So I must ask you to return this bowl containing the sugary treat.”

Slowly moving away from the other, using their table to keep distance between them, Kazuichi kept on eating small drops of the icing. There was no harm in a little bit missing and they could always do more in a pinch, “Don't want to. Tastes too good.”

Seeing the other's behaviour as the playful defiance it was supposed to be, Gundham gave a dark chuckle. “Do you truly believe that you can win against the ruler of the Tanaka Empire, the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka?” he suddenly laughed, before quickly turning his direction and before Kazuichi could react, caught him in his arms and took the bowl back, holding it into the air and out of Kazuichi's reach, while still holding his boyfriend close with one arm.

“Hey, unfair using your size.” Kazuichi pretended to be angry at the bigger man, while trying to reach the bowl by going onto his toes and using Gundham's shoulder for help. He could almost reach it, if only Gundham didn't also go onto his toes. Climbing more or less onto his boyfriend, Kazuichi's fingers were nearly touching the bowl; just a bit more missing. However due to them both standing on their tiptoes, while the smaller man was trying to climb up, both lost their balance for a short moment. While they were able to catch themselves, Gundham nearly let the icing drop out of his hand and some of it tipped out of the bowl, dropping onto him and Kazuichi.

 

The couple was startled for a short moment when the cool liquid accidentally dropped onto them. Kazuichi could feel the icing slowly run down his cheek, down towards his neck, while Gundham had some close to his mouth.

Looking at each other, they then began laughing, while Gundham placed the bowl onto the table next to them, to avoid more tipping over. “I have to admit that this has not been my plan of action to keep you from consuming the icing.”

“Well it was kinda my fault, so sorry for that.” Kazuichi looked apologetic, before turning his attention towards the icing on his boyfriend's face, “But ya know what, I don't mind how it looks.” He leaned up towards the other, licking off the icing from next to Gundham's lips, making said man blush. Licking his lips, Kazuichi grinned, “Tastes even better like this.”

Looking bashful at his lover's action, Gundham began stuttering awkwardly, not knowing that to say or how to react. “I-I could have c..cleaned the icing off myself.”

The embarrassed face the other did made Kazuichi laugh. “Maybe, but man your face is great.” The way Gundham would blush at something like this or anything for that matter never failed to amuse him.

“W-Well, then let me see how you react to such an act.” Gundham tried to hide his slight stutter and suddenly took Kazuichi's chin between his fingers and made him tilt his head to the side, before Gundham leaned down and slowly let his wet tongue run along his lover's skin, licking away the icing from his neck, over his jaw and up towards his cheek.

While this probably was meant as a small revenge, it instead made Kazuichi shiver heavily and give a low moan at the sensation, while his hands fisted into Gundham's shirt.

Now it was Kazuichi who was blushing heavily, while Gundham was the one to have a smug grin – though he did still blush. “My, what a strong reaction. Did you enjoy that sensation this much?”

Feeling a bit embarrassed at his strong reaction, Kazuichi looked awkwardly to the side. “I ehm... maybe? I mean I kinda am a bit horny today, with ya dancing around me the whole day like this and then I just couldn't help myself and so this kinda happened, so yeah...” he stammered, not sure how to properly explain it without sounding like too much of a pervert.

 

Gundham looked his lover up and down for a moment, still holding him close with one arm, while his grin slowly turned from being smug to being more lewd. Gently he pulled Kazuichi closer, making his lover's body press against his own. “So your mind has been filled with lustful thoughts about me?” he asked and leaned down towards Kazuichi, whispering into his ear with his deep voice, “Just how lewd of you. However if you do ask me nicely, I might fulfil your sinful fantasies, my pet.” he then playfully bit into his ear.

Kazuichi's whole body shuddered and he had to bite his lip at the feeling and the promise in his lover's voice. “Please Gundham, I want you to touch me more.” he purred, enjoying how his lover was nibbling on his throat. “I'll do whatever you want.” he then added, letting his hands wander over Gundham's body until they were running along his hips.

“Whatever I desire?” Gundham whispered into the other's ear, while pushing his hips against Kazuichi's body, letting him feel the clothed erection. “This offer does sound tempting. What do you suggest could satisfy my hunger, asides from ravishing your sublime mortal form?”

Feeling the bulge press against his abdomen made Kazuichi's legs feel weak with need. “I might have an idea.” he gave a grin and pushed his lover onto one of the chairs next to their small table.

Leaning down towards Gundham, Kazuichi gave him a heated kiss, before breaking it again, leaving the lovers breathless for a moment. Kazuichi then slowly moved down Gundham's body, letting his hands run over the toned chest and stomach, until they ended on the other's thighs and pushed them apart as he kneeled between them. Letting his hands slowly run up and down the other's thighs, Kazuichi kissed the still clothed erection and nuzzled his face against it for a bit, enjoying how his lover's breath quickened with anticipation. Deciding he teased Gundham enough and Kazuichi himself not wanting to wait much longer, he then slowly opened the trousers, first undoing the button and then slowly pulling down the fly. Pulling down the black fabric, Kazuichi licked his lips when he saw the thick cock and he could hardly wait to have a taste.

However just as he was about to lean down, letting the thick length slide into his willing mouth, he had an idea. Grabbing onto the table, he dipped his fingers into the bowl containing the icing, scooping up some of it and then he let it drop onto the other's hard cock. Before Gundham could comment on it – and complain that Kazuichi was again trying to eat the icing – Kazuichi then leaned down and licked along the hard shaft, letting his tongue run along the sensitive skin and licking off the sweet tasting icing. Gundham gave a low moan at this, his head falling back slightly at the sensation.

Licking along the heated skin, Kazuichi licked off every drop of the white liquid, while adding more ever so often. Letting his tongue run over the tip, while pressing against the slit and making Gundham gasp, Kazuichi poured slightly more icing onto the other's thick cock, before letting it slowly slide into his warm mouth. The feeling of the steady pulsation in connection with the sweet and sticky taste of the icing was addicting and enough to make Kazuichi turn mad with lust. Looking up at his lover, watching his every reaction, he began moving his head up and down, letting the member slide in and out of his mouth, while his tongue was running along the heated skin, licking up the icing covering the throbbing shaft.

Gundham's hand fisted into Kazuichi's hair as gasps and moans left his lips. At the addicting pulling sensation against his scalp, Kazuichi couldn't help but moan around the cock in his mouth, sending shivers throughout Gundham's body. Taking his lover deeper into his throat until he could feel the tip press against the back of his throat, he moved his head eagerly up and down the shaft, letting it almost slip out of his mouth before slamming back in.

Bobbing his head, while Gundham kept a hold of his hair, Kazuichi kept his eyes on his lover, taking him in as deep as he could. His lover's breathing got more irregular and he bit his lip, while his grip tightened, indicating that he was close. Letting his tongue move along every inch of the other's hot cock, Kazuichi let the other move in and out of his warm mouth eagerly. However he then felt a sudden pull on his hair, as Gundham pulled him back in the last second and instead came on his lover's face, coating the skin with the white liquid.

 

Kazuichi's face was a mess, covered in a mixture of the sweet icing and hot cum. Licking some of it from his lips, he let the addicting taste spread across his tongue, enjoying the clashing tastes the cum and the icing had.

Lifting his lover's face, Gundham regarded him carefully with a perverted grin on his face. “This is a truly alluring look, my pet. I can not tell the difference between the icing and my seed that is covering your sublime face.” He then grabbed Kazuichi and pulled him up into a kiss, letting his tongue slide into his mouth and exploring every inch as they melted into the kiss. Pulling him close, Gundham then lifted him into his arms, while Kazuichi wrapped his arms around him. Pushing everything off their table to make room, except of the icing, Gundham then sat his lover onto it and pushed him down, while never breaking their kiss.

Letting his hands dip under Kazuichi's shirt and caress the skin, he then pulled the fabric off before kissing along his chest. Taking the bowl with the icing, Gundham poured some of it onto Kazuichi's body. When the cool liquid hit his overheated skin, Kazuichi shuddered heavily and he looked at his lover with need. “Please Gundham, touch me. I want you.”

“Do not fret, my paramour. I will fulfil your every desire.” Gundham kissed his lover's neck, before slowly moving down the other's body, kissing the skin and licking off the icing covering it. Wandering towards Kazuichi's chest, the poured some more icing onto him, covering the rose coloured bud with it, before licking it off and taking it between his teeth. A gasp left Kazuichi's mouth as the other was playing with his chest, biting and licking the hard buds adorning it. Panting heavily, Kazuichi pushed his chest towards Gundham, whose hands were wandering along his waist towards his hips, before opening his trousers and pulling them off together with his underwear, discarding them both on the floor.

The cool air hit his burning body and he shuddered heavily. Spreading his legs for his lover, Kazuichi looked at him with pleading eyes. “Fuck me, please.” He couldn't wait any longer. He needed it now.

 

Looking around, Gundham quickly left his lover for a short moment to grab a bottle of olive oil from the counter, before returning to Kazuichi and kissing him deeply. Their tongues moved along each other in a dance and they both tasted of the sweet icing they have consumed. It was addicting for Kazuichi. He wanted more of it. He needed it.

Breaking the kiss again, Gundham then opened the bottle of oil, before pouring it onto Kazuichi to coat his rear with it. Spreading more of the oil onto his fingers, Gundham then lifted one of the other's legs into the air, before pressing against the tight ring of muscle, massaging it and spreading the oil all around it. Kazuichi gasped at the intimate touch as his body yearned for more.

Ever so carefully Gundham then slipped his fingers into the tight heat, eliciting a low moan from Kazuichi. Moving his fingers in and out, he watched Kazuichi's every reaction, who was moaning and panting as he tried to push his body more towards his lover who was making his body burn up more with every touch. Ever so slowly Gundham added more fingers, spreading them and exploring his lover, pressing and pushing his fingers against all the right spots.

 

Slowly the fingers were pulled out again, leaving Kazuichi feeling empty as he gasped for air.

Spreading some of the oil onto his own cock, Gundham then grabbed Kazuichi by his hips, pulling him closer to himself and lifting his legs over his arms. Catching his lover's lips in a sensual kiss, Gundham then aligned his cock with his lover's body, before slowly penetrating him. With every inch that the thick member penetrated him deeper, Kazuichi felt himself burn up more and more. His fingers dug themselves into Gundham's back, clawing at the other's shirt, as his head fell back from the overwhelming feeling off being filled to the brim by his lover.

Being seated deep within his lover, Gundham kissed along his skin, holding him close for a moment. He kept his movements slow, waiting for Kazuichi to adjust to the wide girth, before moving faster until he was thrusting into his lover, making him moan out with lust and desire. “Oh fuck, Gundham, more!” Kazuichi moaned out, tilting his head to the side as Gundham kissed along his throat and collarbone, while thrusting deep into his body. Looking to the side, enjoying the feeling of his lover's lips moving along his burning skin, Kazuichi saw the bowl with the icing still standing next to them. Grabbing it, he dipped his fingers into the bowl before letting them caress Gundham's lips, who took them into his mouth and tasting the icing on them. Coating the other's tongue with the sweet icing, Kazuichi then pulled his fingers back and pulled his lover into a kiss, letting his tongue run along Gundham's own, both tasting the addicting liquid in their kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Gundham gently bit his lover into his lip, before sitting himself up and pouring the last of the icing onto the other's willing body. Leaning down, Gundham pounded deep into Kazuichi's body, while licking off the icing and letting his tongue run along the soft skin.

“Nhg, wan..nt want some.. t-too.” Kazuichi said between his moans, panting and gasping for air as Gundham was thrusting into him again and again in a furious manner.

Giving a chuckle, Gundham then whipped some of the icing off from his lover's stomach with his fingers, before holding them out towards the other's lips, “As you wish, my pet.”

Pushing out his tongue, Kazuichi licked along the fingers, before taking them between his lips, sucking on them as he licked off the icing eagerly. Having Kazuichi suck on his finger like this, while looking him straight into his eyes, made Gundham thrust deep into his body and he slammed right against his lover's sweet spot. Kazuichi's eyes widened and he threw his head back, as he screamed out in raw pleasure.

Holding the submitting man by his hips, Gundham pounded hard into his body, hitting that bundle of nerves again and again. Kazuichi was crying out in pleasure, as his body began burning up deep in his abdomen and everything felt tight. Sobbing loudly in his desire, Kazuichi grabbed his leaking cock, pumping it in a furious manner while his lover was slamming mercilessly into him. Within a few more powerful thrusts from Gundham, Kazuichi then cried out the other's name as he came violently, his cum spreading along his abdomen and mixing itself with the icing covering it. Gundham's movements became more erratic as he kept on slamming onto his lover's tight body and with a particularly powerful thrust, he shuddered heavily as he spend himself deep within Kazuichi.

 

The lovers both gasped for air, trying to catch their breaths again while Gundham pulled out of Kazuichi. Lifting him off the table, Gundham then sat down onto the chair, while sitting his lover onto his lab and pulling him close, as they both enjoyed the afterglow of their shared lovemaking.

After catching his breath again, Kazuichi leaned his head against Gundham's shoulder, while his hair was gently petted. “Say Gundham,” he said, while the other made a short “Hm?” in response, “were ya planning this from the start and thus were showing off your muscles the whole morning or am I just imagining this?” The way the other so quickly reacted to Kazuichi telling him he was horny couldn't have been just luck or something like that. At least he couldn't imagine it being this way.

To his surprise the other blushed slightly at the question, already confirming his suspicion – not that he minded. “I have to admit that I have been hoping to share an intimate moment with you, my Prince of the Night. Though I had not been expecting that you would succumb to me this early in the day. I have expected this at the earliest in the late evening.”

“Well, not my fault you're so irresistible.” Kazuichi had to chuckle as he nuzzled into his lover's neck. However then his laugh died in his throat and he raised his head in confusion, “Ehm... Gundham... Is something burning?”

The lovers both looked around for a moment in confusion about the weird smell filling their kitchen, thought then like it had been timed by them, they both widened their eyes in shock as they jumped up from the chair, calling out “The cake!” and ran towards the oven. They both had completely forgotten that they were baking and thus still had the cake inside of the oven.

Gundham quickly grabbed the oven door and pulled it open, making a big cloud of smoke escape and activate the fire alarm in their kitchen. “Fuck!” Kazuichi cursed as he quickly opened the windows before turning off the alarm, not even caring that he was completely naked at the moment, while Gundham quickly took out the previously forgotten cake.

 

After the smoke dissolved mostly, the couple took a look at the cake and just as they had feared, it was completely burned.

“What the hell?” Kazuichi stared at the almost charcoal black pastry - or what was left of it, “Why the fuck didn't the alarm go off?”

Inspecting what was left of their attempt of a cake, Gundham pushed his hair back in confusion. “That I do wonder myself. I have set the machine onto the needed amount of time and placed it onto the... table...” he then stopped talking as realisation hit. Both men slowly turned their attention towards the floor next to the table where all the baking utensils were lying after Gundham had pushed them off in favour of pushing Kazuichi onto it, and among them was the alarm with the battery fallen out of the back. “Oh...”

“Well shit, what now?” Kazuichi asked, “We need a cake for tomorrow and we have no ingredients left.” Not to mention that he really didn't want to bake anything before they scrubbed their kitchen clean again.

“We have also consumed all of the icing for the decoration.” Gundham added while holding up the empty bowl. For a moment both thought about a solution, before Gundham then continued, “I would suggest that we try to obtain a store bought cake on the following day, before we go to our planned gathering with our allies.”

Sighing in defeat, since there was nothing else they could do, Kazuichi agreed, “Sounds good.” Hopefully none of their friends would ask too much why they bought a cake instead of baking like they were told and also after getting a recipe from Teruteru. “But first I think we should take a shower and then clean the kitchen. I'm sticking all over.

Letting his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body for a moment, Gundham then nodded, “This does sound like a pleasurable idea, as I myself am feeling the sticky icing still covering my mortal form.” He held his hand out towards Kazuichi, “Will you join me, my paramour?”

The tone in the other's voice and the way he is offering his hand, did make Kazuichi wonder if the other wanted another taste. Guessing he would find out soon enough, he gladly took the offered hand as he was led towards their bathroom, where he was pinned against the shower wall while he pulled Gundham close.

**Author's Note:**

> And so this chaotic weeks starts x)
> 
> Also  
> Merry Christmas my sweet readers. I hope you all will have lovely holidays filled with happiness ♥ I love you all ♥♥


End file.
